A myriad of diverse and groundbreaking approaches to investigate neural development, neural circuit assembly and synaptic plasticity have led to tremendous breakthroughs in modern neurobiology. These advances have attracted efforts on a global scale to understand the mechanisms of normal brain functions and to develop therapeutic targets for brain disorders. The goal of the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology is to facilitate the interaction of global neuroscientists to demystify brain function and explicate the causes of brain disorders. The meeting will bring together neuroscientists, who are leading experts in molecular and cellular basis of neuronal polarity, circuitry assembly and function, mechanisms of plasticity, molecular basis of behavior, regenerative neuroscience, and brain disorders, to discuss in depth the most recent advances in the field and to stimulate new directions in neuroscience research. It will also facilitate the interaction among neuroscientists in different geographic regions including US, Asia and Europe and to promote interdisciplinary and international collaborations for better understanding of complex neural disorders. Moreover, one important mission of this GRC is to promote and foster the next generation of neuroscientists. To this end, this GRC will provide short talks to students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty members as an interactive forum to engage them with leaders in their fields. Other innovative approaches to promote scientific exchanges include reserving first two questions for students and postdoctoral fellows, meet the speakers program, and one-slide/one-minute snapshots of poster introduction. Finally, the 2014 meeting will offer the Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology that is attended only by students and postdoctoral fellows and a keynote speaker invited by them. The meeting will facilitate the interaction of global neuroscientists, established or junior, to demystfy brain function at multiple levels and explicate the causes of brain disorders. We anticipate that attendees will leave with a newfound understanding of the progress in neuroscience and its translational values for neurological and mental disorders, together with a strong platform for collaborations.